


Faith and Conviction

by Leydhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Both boys are 16, D/s, Denial, Dom!Steve, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Skinny Steve, Stucky - Freeform, Sub!Bucky, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of angst, baby kinksters, but an implied happy ending, pre-serum!Steve, suggestion of subspace, that’s the underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Steve and Bucky stumble their way into a D/s relationship after Bucky starts dating at 15-16.





	Faith and Conviction

“What are you doing, Buck?” Steve asked.

They were laying close together on the couch cushions, the rest of the Barnes family asleep in their beds. Steve was staying over all week with Mrs Rogers working night shifts to help pay for Steve’s medicines from his last bout of pneumonia.

The suserration caused by the motion of skin on skin and rubbing against the worn quilt must have woken Steve. Bucky cringed but wasn’t about to stop. He was getting close, after waking from a dream of warm lips and cool hands.

“I’m not doing nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“If you’re ‘not’ doing nothing then that means you’re doing something. Double negative, Buck. Are you rubbing one out, right here beside me?”

“What if I was, huh? Whatchu gonna do about it?” Bucky asked defensively. Who did the punk think he was, correcting Bucky’s grammar when Bucky was the one who’d tutored Steve through half a year when he was too sick to go to school?

There was a sound of Steve messing with his clothes where they were folded on the bare frame of the couch above them.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Steve said.

“What?” Bucky hissed, looking over his shoulder. Steve was holding his belt.

“You asked what I’m gonna do about it, and this is it.”

A shock went through Bucky, and he saw Steve smile when Bucky decided to give in to what Steve wanted.

Steve strapped Bucky’s wrists together and patted Bucky between the shoulder blades.

“Go to sleep, Buck.”

“What?” Bucky jerked, trying to free himself. With his arms restrained, he’d thought maybe Steve would, well, lend a hand or something. 

“Shut up or you’ll wake your ma. You wouldn’t want her to see you like this, would ya?”

Bucky couldn’t imagine the screeching from his mother if she saw them like that.

“Stevie...”

“Sleep. You woke me up. This is your punishment.”

Bucky’s cock inexplicably pulsed at the concept of Steve meting out punishment to him.

“But...”

“Should I get my hankerchief and gag ya?”

Bucky’s breath caught and he shook his head. That was too much. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand it if Steve actually gagged him.

“Good boy. Go to sleep,” Steve murmured, and stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair a couple of times until Bucky relaxed.

Steve and Bucky woke before everyone else to the sound of Steve’s normal morning cough, and he un-wound the belt from Bucky’s hands before he went outside to try to clear his lungs without disturbing the Barneses.

Bucky rubbed his wrists and found himself grinning at the faint indents in his skin. He hoped they’d last all day.

 

—

 

“Of course you should ask her out. She’s gonna say yes, Buck. You’re a catch, pal.”

Steve said it, so fifteen year old Bucky started asking girls out. 

And he was quite a hit with his broad shoulders from working on the docks, and his charming smile. 

But he always came back to Steve and shrugged about how it went. 

“I wanna know, Bucky. You’re gonna pay attention tonight and tell me exactly what happened when you get home.”

That night when Bucky described how the girl’s lips had tasted, his eyes had gone wide when he saw Steve tenting his pants.

Steve made him turn his back and keep talking.

Within a few months, Bucky knew what was expected of him, and he’d go right to Steve’s apartment to tell him about each date.

Facing away from Steve, of course. 

When Bucky was sixteen, he got to third base for the first time, and all he could think about on his walk home was how he’d describe it to Steve. Wet and warm just weren’t good enough to let Steve experience what Bucky had felt with his hand inside Belle’s panties. 

But Steve was the smart one, of course. He asked questions and drew more details out of Bucky, who stood there with an aching stiffy as Steve’s voice grew breathless.

“Did ya—“

“What, Steve?”

“Did ya wash your hands yet?”

“Nu-uh.”

There was a pause, and Bucky heard Steve take a deep breath, the sound having that particular rattle Bucky was so familiar with. 

“Let me smell your fingers, then,” Steve said in a rush.

Bucky gasped. He’d thought he couldn’t get any harder but he was wrong. Licking his lips he put his trembling hand behind his back.

Steve’s cold hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand up, making Bucky stand on tiptoes and straining his shoulder. Somehow that was even more arousing. 

He heard Steve sniff, felt the boy’s warm breath on his hand, and a whimper escaped him.

“You like that, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice pitched even lower than normal. Bucky nodded frantically. “Yeah, me, too,” he said.

“Oh shit!” Bucky exclaimed as he felt Steve’s tongue slide up his first finger. 

Too loud. 

Steve dropped his hand, and Bucky’s heels hit the floor with a thump.

“Too noisy, Buck. Mom might hear ya.”

Steve gave him a shove in the middle of his back, toward the door.

“Go home.”

Bucky stumbled toward the door but stopped with his hand on the knob when Steve clicked his fingers. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see a wicked smile on his best friend’s face.

Steve licked his lips and Bucky bit back a groan.

“Don’t do anything with that,” Steve nodded toward Bucky’s crotch, “until tomorrow. I’ll know if you do.”

Bucky’s knees wobbled, and he choked.

But he nodded and answered Steve’s approving look with a shaky smile before he left.

 

—

 

The next time, Bucky was thrilled that he was staying over at Steve’s after his date, and Mrs Rogers was working overnight. He didn’t know what might happen in the apartment alone together, but he was more eager for that than he was for the date with Belle.

After taking the girl around the rides and booths, and winning her a doll for which she kissed his cheek, Bucky made the smiling suggestion that they get a little privacy back behind one of the big sheds where equipment was stored. 

Belle blushed and nodded, and soon they were kissing, wet and messy, and after a few cursory squeezes to her boobs, he was sliding his hand up under her skirt and soon she was gasping and whining. 

Bucky had to force himself to pay attention to what seemed to get her going the most, but his mind was wandering to later, wondering if Steve would want a taste again. 

Two fingers curled inside her with his thumb rubbing above had her biting his shoulder and crying out, with juices actually dripping into his hand, then she was pushing at him and he stopped, his knees weak as he imagined Steve’s tongue lapping across his palm. 

“Hey, doll, let’s get you home, okay?”

Bucky kept his hand in a fist, trying to save as much of her moisture for Steve as possible. He kept her on his left side, and rushed to get to Steve’s apartment as soon as he dropped her off with a quick kiss. 

Bucky went inside, using the spare key from out front, fumbling only a little while using his left hand to keep his right for Steve.

Steve was already in bed, laying on top of the covers in a tank top and boxers, trying to stay cool. He was awake, though, and turned his head when Bucky stopped in the doorway. 

Moonlight illuminated Steve almost as well as cloud-covered sunlight would have, and Bucky grinned at how beautiful he looked. 

“You got somethin’ for me, Buck?”

Bucky couldn’t get any spit to wet his mouth, so he just nodded.

Steve sat up and hung his legs over the side, planting his too-big feet on the rough floor.

“C’mere, then.”

Bucky scrambled forward, but stopped himself from sitting on the bed when Steve put his hand up. Bending at the wrist, Steve’s fingers curled until he was pointing at the floor in front of him.

Bucky choked and dropped to his knees right where Steve indicated. He didn’t know why Steve being bossy affected him so much, but all he knew was that he wanted Steve to keep doing it. 

All the time. 

“Tell me.”

Bucky brought his hand up but Steve stopped him.

“The date, Bucky. I wanna know you’re taking care of the girl.”

Steve made Bucky recount the date in laborious detail. It was agonizing when all Bucky wanted to do was have Steve touch him and smell his hand and... He didn’t even know what else he wanted. Steve would tell him.

“She was holding onto me real hard and I brought her off and she was absolutely dripping, Steve, she—“

“You walked her home, didn’t ya, Buck? You were a gentleman.”

“Stevie, please—“

“Ah!” Steve held up his hand. “Yes or no, Buck.”

“Yes. I walked her home, I was a perfect gentleman and all I could think about was getting home to you,” Bucky said, finishing in a rush so Steve wouldn’t stop him again.

Something in Steve’s expression softened at that.

“Okay, Buck. You’re here now. With me. Are you telling me you brought me somethin’?”

Bucky’s mouth dried again and he nodded. 

“What is it?”

Bucky slowly uncurled his fingers and offered up his hand. He saw Steve’s nostrils flare as he caught the scent and Bucky swallowed hard. 

“You know you gotta be quiet, right Buck? The neighbors...”

Bucky nodded quickly. 

Steve reached out his cool hand and took hold of Bucky’s wrist, pulling their hands toward himself.

Bucky was breathing hard, watching and waiting, and Steve made Bucky cover his own mouth with his free hand, then licked across the palm before him with open lips, dragging lips and tongue over the callouses, then flicking the tip of his tongue deftly between Bucky’s fingers in the sensitive webbing.

Bucky stopped breathing altogether, until Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky’s first two fingers and sucked. 

Then he groaned aloud and dropped his hand from his mouth and reached for himself.

“Did I say you could?” Steve asked, having pulled off Bucky’s fingers but going right back to sucking.

“P-Please?”

Steve smiled with his mouth full and shook his head.

“Jesus, Steve. Please? I’m so turned on, pal, you don’t even know.”

Steve deliberately looked down at his own lap, and when Bucky’s eyes followed, he saw Steve was in the same state he was.

“You wanna...? You want me ta...?” Bucky didn’t even know what he was asking, or offering.

Steve shoved his undershorts down, freeing his prick, then moved Bucky’s wet hand, still smelling faintly of Belle, slick with Steve’s spit, and closed it around him.

Bucky gasped and moaned and started jerking Steve off, doing it exactly as he wanted to do to himself to get off hard and fast.

“Oh! Oh yeah, Steve...”

Steve was quiet, biting his lip, but Bucky could tell he was close. Grabbing his handkerchief out of his pocket, Bucky pulled and twisted his wrist over the head, and caught the spunk when Steve twitched mightily, shaking like his little bird bones would break.

Bucky stood up and braced Steve’s shoulders with his clean hand, keeping the boy from tumbling forward onto the floor. 

“Stevie...”

Of course Steve straightened up at that. Bucky had to smile at the slack expression on Steve’s face. That had to have been one helluva climax. 

On that note...

Bucky unfastened his belt and shoved his pants and drawers down, dropping the handkerchief on the bed and starting to stroke himself with what was left of the combination of fluids on his hand.

“Hey!” Steve snapped. Bucky froze. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“B-But... Please? Steve, I’m—“

“Hush. You gotta be quiet, ya jerk.”

Bucky was speechless as Steve reached for him. Feeling a hand that was not his own on his dick made him gasp. It was dry and there was too much friction, but as soon as he registered that, Steve was grabbing the handkerchief and getting some of his come on his hand to ease the slide. Bucky groaned at the sight, and he felt lightheaded knowing that Steve’s spunk was on his prick, with Steve tugging and stroking him.

Bucky felt the delicious tension in him ratchet up and he gasped out a whispered warning to Steve, who licked his lips and jerked faster.

Waiting for Steve to get the hanky, Bucky held back, clenching his fists. 

“Do it, Buck, all over my face,” Steve hissed, and Bucky slapped his hand over his mouth and bit the heel of his palm as he thrust his hips forward and watched as his thick come splattered on Steve’s cheeks and mouth and chin. 

The sight was unbelievable, and Bucky nearly fell over, reaching for the handkerchief to clean Steve up even as he dropped back to his knees when his legs turned to jelly.

“Uh-uh. Use your tongue,” Steve ordered, pushing the hanky away. 

Moaning low in his chest, Bucky obeyed, mouth twisting at the taste of himself but seeking past it, trying to memorize the flavor of Steve’s skin beneath it.

When there was nothing left of the mess, Steve pushed Bucky back, and Bucky just fell. He dropped all the way to the floor and pulled himself close to Steve’s legs, resting his head on Steve’s feet and just...floating.

Steve’s fingers trailed cool over his neck until he finally felt like he could sit up.

“C’mon, Buck. It’s late. Time for bed,” Steve said softly. He stood and pulled up his underwear, then laid down on his bed.

Bucky clumsily pulled his shirt and undershirt off and yanked his boxers up. He pulled his shoes and socks off and shoved them toward the door, then folded his trousers and shirts and slid them under the bed.

Kneeling up, Bucky didn’t hesitate to crawl onto the bed with Steve, even though he usually slept on the couch when it was warm weather. 

Steve didn’t say anything and scooted back to the wall to make room, so Bucky just sighed and pillowed his head on his bent arm, laying on his side and facing Steve. 

“Goodnight, Steve,” he breathed. 

“‘Night, Buck.”

The next day everything seemed back to normal so Bucky didn’t say anything about it.

But when Steve asked him later in the week if he was taking Belle out again, he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Stevie, is this...for the dames? Do you wish it was you out there on dates? ‘Cause I’d be perfectly happy staying home with you instead, and—“

Steve stopped him with a glare and Bucky slumped. It must be about the girls. That was crushingly disappointing. 

At least it gave him more to share with Steve, so he’d take it. 

But Steve stopped being bossy after that, and he didn’t want Bucky coming over after his dates, and he didn’t ask him about them.

They went back to hanging out the way they had always done, with Bucky coming by after work when Steve was done with school. Bucky would study Steve’s books, and help Steve if he had any trouble with the work, since he often did due to frequent absences. The Rogers’ apartment was always quieter than his house, what with only Steve and his mom instead of Bucky, his parents, and his three little sisters.

It felt familiar, but like something was missing, because when Steve looked at him, Bucky was convinced that there was something behind his eyes that just wasn’t the same anymore.

Bucky could barely find the interest to take Belle out. When he did, they’d go dancing, and that was nice, but he shrugged when she tried to hint at them getting some privacy.

When his apathy finally drove Belle to another boy, Bucky knew he had to try again with Steve.

He waited for a night when Mrs Rogers was working a night shift again, and went over to Steve’s place when he knew she’d be gone.

Normally, he’d just let himself in and let Steve know he was there, but he wasn’t sure he would be welcome with the awkward place they seemed to be in.

So he knocked.

Steve tensed when he saw who it was and Bucky’s heart dropped. 

“Can I come in? I really wanna talk,” Bucky said.

It seemed grudging, but Steve stepped back and let him in, so Bucky called it a win.

“What is it, Buck?”

“Belle dropped me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Are you? ‘Cause I don’t really know what happened with us, pal. I was thinkin’ that you were maybe making me your, what’s the word, proxy? So you could sort of know what it was like to date and do...stuff, but if that’s how it was, I don’t think you woulda stopped just ‘cause I put my foot in my mouth.”

“It was all stupid—“

“No! It meant something to _me_ , Steve.”

Steve frowned. “What d’you mean? It was just...”

“Don’t say it was just playin’. Don’t even. You know you didn’t just do that stuff on a whim. And for me...”

Steve tilted his head and waited.

“You telling me what to do and stuff... It made me feel...special. Important. To you.”

Steve frowned and opened his mouth.

“Nah, let me finish. You’re gonna tell me how I am important and special and stuff, but Stevie, I... With my folks, I’m important ‘cause I’m a boy and I was old enough and healthy enough to drop outta school and start working to help the family when Dad got hurt. But to you, when you’re controllin’ what I can and can’t do, it’s like... I’m special to the most amazing person in my life, to Steven Rogers. And I just don’t know what to do with myself if I’m not important to you like that no more.”

Steve’s eyes grew wider and wider as Bucky spoke and Bucky hoped against hope that he wasn’t messing up the best thing in his life. If all Steve wanted was regular plain old friendship, Bucky would be satisfied going back to that, but he wasn’t sure he’d survive if Steve threw him out. 

“Ya done?” Steve asked. His voice was rough and gravelly like it got sometimes when he was sick. But he didn’t look sick, or, no sicker than normal, anyway.

Bucky shook his head. He’d never be done with Steve.

“I’ll only be your best pal if that’s all you want. Just...please don’t keep me all distant anymore. I need ya, punk.”

A small twist of Steve’s lips followed that. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the start of a smile or not so he just waited.

“I’m gonna talk now, so you just keep your trap shut, y’hear?” Steve said. Bucky liked the sound of that so he nodded quickly.

“You’re a jerk and an idiot. I’d never ditch ya, Buck. You’re my favorite person in the world, after my Mom, ‘cause that’s sorta required.”

Bucky wanted to shout for the joy he felt at the words, but Steve had told him to be quiet, so that’s what he was gonna do. He grinned really big, though. 

“It always looks like I’m the one who needs takin’ care of, to someone lookin’ from outside us, y’know?”

 Bucky nodded a little.

“But I’ve always known you’re a big softy and that you need me as much as I need you.”

Bucky felt his face heating up at being called soft, but he waited, knowing that the one person it was safe to be that way with was the boy standing in front of him.

“I started out just messing with ya, but... I don’t know, I just really liked telling you what to do and making you wait for...stuff.”

And now Steve was blushing.

“I was pretty sure that I went too far that night when you... The first time with your, your fingers, but then next time you were so hot to trot and... I thought I went too far, then you asked about it like I was using you, ‘cause you know dames don’t wanna date me, and I was sure you couldn’t... That you didn’t want me like that, so...”

Steve stopped talking and looked down at his feet but he hadn’t given Bucky permission to speak, so instead, Bucky just stepped closer until he knew Steve would see the toes of his boots.

When Steve still didn’t look at him, Bucky dropped to his knees and settled there to wait.

He belonged to Steve, and he was ready to demonstrate that in any way Steve wanted. And from what Steve said, and what he didn’t say, Bucky knew Steve felt something special for him, too.

He had faith and conviction that Steve would tell him how things were gonna be, so he just bent his head and put his hands on his thighs to wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a huge multichapter polyamorous fic for MCU, but had the inspiration for this little one-shot and wanted to share. This was inspired by the wonderful AU ‘we are the things that we do for fun’ by Nonymous. I’ve always loved the baby kinkster trope from Glee fandom so I thought I’d try it with Stucky. Thanks to The_Cimmerians for your encouragement.


End file.
